失控节奏【E】
by agoodgirlinmyheart
Summary: 只好放到这里来了…


【E.】

1.

浅野学秀突然性的发言为所有人带来了无边的恐惧与焦急。恢复体力的时间也差不多了，然而敌方毫无动静的诡异表现极有可能昭示着他们之前的猜测都有可能走向了一个误区。

杀老师蓦地一惊。的确，由于自己曾是人体改造的实验品，先入为主，所以从学生被抓去的一开始，他就认为这是军方指向于他的一次胁迫；至于留下了一部分学生的原因，他暂时无法解释，不过由于这有利于他的救援行动，所以在这方面他没有再深入思考了。

如果目标从一开始就是学生呢—

绑架了研究人员所看好的具有良好改造素质的实验品，顺便还可以以此为威胁来"回收"他这个"失败品"。把他们引导到这个地方，对方显然知道己方会起疑而不敢轻举妄动—这是把以他本身才是目标，军方绝不会伤害学生为大前提下的正确举动—然而，在这个前提被推翻的情况下，这样的举动无疑是致命的：这段浪费掉的时间无疑给对方提供了足够的实验的时间。

后果不堪设想。

"四人为一组分头行动，以用最快的速度救出人质为目标，尽量避免战斗！"

在杀老师的话音未落之时，浅野学秀就已经冲了出去。决不仅仅是由于他对自身的实力相当自信，还有，单独行动对他来说也更为方便—对于这种意识到局势失控却为时已晚的情况，对于善于支配的他来说，是令他感到耻辱的一个永远的污点。而且他的对手，现在或许就像任人宰割的羔羊一般躺在试验台上，被植入其他男人的体细胞—他第一次厌恶起自己的想象力。

心脏也没来由的一阵抽痛—一定是由于自己的宿敌就被这么轻易的打败而感到不甘。浅野学秀这么告诉自己。

在我找到你之前，你可别就这么被控制了。给我好好打起精神反抗啊。

2.

片冈惠只觉得自己全身酸软，仿佛假期的周末放纵自己在温暖舒适的床上睡了一个十二小时的懒觉一般，克服眼皮的沉重感，她花了极大力气睁开眼睛—完全陌生的环境，刺得眼睛钝痛的强光，刺鼻的消毒水的气味，四张整齐摆放的试验台，周围各种她叫不上名字来的仪器还有瓶瓶罐罐的试剂。

她此时只能想到"人/口/贩/卖"这一种可能。年轻的alpha青少年被下药后昏迷，然后被贩卖给医院或者实验室做实验—通过这种不见光的渠道会给实验节约下极大的一笔预算，而省下来的钱究竟进了谁的腰包—和omega被歧视、被轮/奸的新闻相比，这种新闻数量不多，但影响力极大。毕竟是国家未来的栋梁，是日后即将站上社会顶层的alpha—片冈惠记得她妈妈就是这么跟她强调的。

对不起了，妈妈。片冈惠叹了口气，这才注意到有三个熟悉的人在她所躺着的试验台边上朝她挤眉弄眼。

咦—她尝试着起身。出乎她的意料，她并没有被牢牢地固定在试验台上。"嘿嘿嘿嘿，无论发生什么事情都不要轻易放弃的嘛。"雪村亚佳里在一旁低声轻笑道。

尽管是现在这种状况但还是好想揍她—片冈惠皱了皱眉。没错，这三个看起来都蠢透了、完全不可靠的人正是三名alpha—前原阳斗、杉野友人和雪村亚佳里。而且看起来他们似乎已经醒来好一段时间了。

居然没有被发现，或许他们压根没有被监视。这也大意过头了吧。片冈惠再次仔细观察了一下周围环境，也没有明显能够看到的监视器。

"你们为什么不早点把我敲醒啊！"片冈惠压低声音抱怨道。

"是因为雪村同学说'难得看你睡得这么香，让我们来观察一下睡眠时间人的眼球转动情况吧'的缘故啦…"在片冈惠的脸色彻底变得铁青之前，杉野友人也觉得这个理由相当令人难以接受，挠了挠头再补充道，"其实我也没有比你早醒多少，可能是先前有人进房间巡视了也说不定。"

"最早醒来的是谁？"片冈惠感觉自己头脑已经渐渐清醒，又重新找回了自己大姐大的角色。

"是我唷。" 亚佳里偏头笑道。

"为什么不把我们都叫醒先？就算是有人巡视的话，装睡也来得及的吧。"

"在我醒来后，从头到尾都没有看见有人来巡视过。" 亚佳里摇了摇头，"而且在我反应过来后一会，前原君也醒过来了。在我悄悄溜过去跟他交流情况的时候，杉野君也醒过来了呢。"

"现在当务之急是找到逃出去的道路吧。虽然不知道为什么这里没人戒备。"前原阳斗说道，"刚刚醒来的时候亚佳里就跟我说她怀疑我们很有可能会被移植像杀老师那样的触手。"

没有对杉野友人和片冈惠惊愕的表情感到吃惊，亚佳里点了点头补充道："这些实验仪器我都比较熟悉，还有实验材料—"她侧身指向片冈惠正对面的瓶瓶罐罐。

片冈惠轻轻"啧"了一声。"你们看，那边就是这儿的门，但我认为直接从门跑出去的话太危险了。" 亚佳里继续说道。"的确，门口有多少人，有没有武器，都不好说。"前原阳斗说道，"不过你们抬头看。"

另外三个人不约而同地抬头向天花板望去，即便被实验室灼眼的灯光刺到，他们也能隐隐约约看到那个隐秘的通道口—

通风管。

比起继续呆在这里坐以待毙，比起直接草率的冲出门口，这条道路更易接受些。

前原阳斗纵身跳上试验台，但直立起来的高度仍然不足以触碰到挡板。"我来！"雪村亚佳里左手一撑，侧身翻上试验台，双手抓住了前原阳斗的小腿。

"喂雪村同学你干—"前原阳斗话音未落，整个人就腾空而起—他被亚佳里抓了起来。支点仅有亚佳里的两只手，再加上她的行动太过突然，前原阳斗一时没有保持好平衡而向后倾去，狠狠地坐在了亚佳里的肩膀上。

"踩上来。"瘦小的亚佳里被压得一个趔趄，但她的承压能力、身体的平衡感显然已经超出了同伴们的认知范围，她缓缓的站起身；前原阳斗的双手已经触碰到了通风口挡板，他轻轻的将挡板拆卸下来，递给一旁的杉野友人，然后将手伸向片冈惠。

这是E班的配合。片冈惠没有过多的言语，她投以亚佳里一份夹杂着感激和担忧的目光。在接受到亚佳里坚毅的表情的回应后，她便没有犹豫的握住了前原阳斗的手，借其膝盖给予的支持力窜入管道之中。

"没什么问题，上来吧。"

前原阳斗和雪村亚佳里不约而同地向把挡板轻轻放在旁边的杉野友人示意，杉野友人小声叮嘱了句"快点"，就像刚刚的片冈惠一般轻盈地钻进了通风口。

"跳上去，然后再拉我上去。" 亚佳里轻声说着。

前原阳斗抓住了从通风口伸出的友人的手，借着亚佳里肩膀的力轻轻一跃。钻入管道后的前原阳斗转身弯腰下去拉亚佳里，杉野友人和片冈惠抓住他的小腿。就在亚佳里正要抓住前原的手时，门开了，十几个壮硕的军服大汉冲了进来，迅速制伏了亚佳里。听到动静的杉野友人迅速用力地将差点被扯下去的前原阳斗拉了上来。

"等等，亚佳里她…"

"快跑，不然我们全部都会完蛋的！" 亚佳里全力挣扎之余对上方的同伴们大喊道，"快跑啊！"

听到上方的声音渐渐变小，欣慰的同时，亚佳里叹了口气。

完了。

"最恰当的几个载体居然想着逃跑？"刚刚从门口进来的男人用着一副仿佛谈论今天天气如何的腔调说道。亚佳里没有抬头，因为这个声音的主人她再熟悉不过了—柳沢夸太郎，那个又一次奇迹般地活下来的精神扭曲病态的天才科学家。

"嘛，不过最重要的这个倒是让我抓住了。"男人走近试验台，伸手轻轻抚摸着亚佳里的后颈。亚佳里用尽全力扭头瞪视着那个正露出一脸疯狂笑容的男人。

这种瞪视显得如此无力，柳沢夸太郎笑道："嘛，不用紧张，我一会儿再来处理你。因为在你之前，还有两个有意思的omega实验品在等着我呢。"

3.

神崎有希子一睁开眼就看见赤羽业正在十分投入地撬门。

她感到有些奇怪。没错，这个陌生的实验室内只有她和赤羽业两个人，但空气中除了她的omega信息素的味道之外，不是她想象中的alpha的味道—而是另外一股陌生的omega信息素的味道—难道业君是…

"业君，"她轻轻地呼唤道，对方显然也听到了她的声音，动作停顿了一秒后，又继续他的撬门事业，没有其他的回应。

她很聪明地把即将说出口的"你是omega吗"咽回了肚子里，除了没有必要明知故问的缘故外，她能感受到对方的抵触情绪。赤羽同学一直在伪装自己的真实性别吧，就这样暴露了感到难堪也是很正常的。

"我不会说出去的。"神崎有希子轻轻补充道。

对方好像并没有听到这句话，而是问了一句："你现在感觉怎么样？"

神崎有希子这才意识到，被alpha信息素强行拉进发情状态而导致的身体的一系列不适感，除了大脑酸胀，还有某个羞耻的部位正疯狂的叫嚣着，渴望着alpha强壮的性/器官的插/入。她不禁满面通红。即使这种感觉尚在可以抑制的范围之内，但和一位男同学—虽然是个omega同处一室，自己还是这种状态，都令神崎有希子感到十分尴尬与羞耻。

然而赤羽业从她的沉默中理解了她想表达的意思，他微微侧头："我的情况和你差不多。"那是神崎有希子从未见过的眼神—她也无法想象这种眼神会出现在赤羽业的脸上。

明明沉寂地像一滩死水，又显露出令人发寒的杀气的眼神。

赤羽业继续撬门。一片无言。

尽管力气好像恢复了一些，但赤羽业仍然感到有些烦躁，这种负面情绪主要是omega的生理反应带来的。他同时也觉得后颈处信息腺的位置痒的难受—临时标记对陌生alpha信息素的排斥超出了他的想象。他仍然清晰的记得，信息腺被注入的那些少量的浅野学秀的信息素在自己被陌生alpha信息素包围的情况下，仿佛发了狂般地冲击他的大脑意识。

门忽然被粗暴的推开。赤羽业被狠狠地扇出一米远。

进来的正是柳沢夸太郎。他的手里捧着两罐颜色奇怪的液体。神崎有希子吓得立即起身，向后退直至背抵墙壁。

赤羽业摸了摸鼻子。刚刚门毫无预兆地被突然打开，他的鼻子首当其冲，鼻血都被撞了出来。他撑起身子，打量着柳沢夸太郎手里的奇怪液体。

"又见面了。" 柳沢夸太郎一脸微笑地向两人打着招呼，但他注意到对方两人的视线都聚集在他手里的营养液上，他略略有些不满："你们都对这个很好奇吗？其实现在告诉你们也无妨。

"omega的发情期，是他们最容易受孕的时候。"赤羽业和神崎有希子在听到"受孕"两字的反应很好地勾起了柳沢继续往下说的欲望，"直接培养出能有效利用反物质的后代，不仅更好控制他的行为，而且—"

柳沢满意地向坐在地上的赤羽业走去："身为母体的你们两个，也因为这个孩子，而获得享不尽的荣华富—"

话音未落，赤羽业抬腿用尽全力将柳沢扫倒在地。装营养液的罐子没有摔碎，而是滚到了神崎有希子的脚下。正当柳沢愤怒地想要爬起时，赤羽业早就起身骑在了他的腰上，对着他的脑袋狠狠地给了几拳。

这下柳沢彻底不动弹了。"他…昏过去了？"神崎有希子小心翼翼地询问道。赤羽业点点头："我们快走。"

刚才的那些动作令业感到一阵虚脱乏力之感。由于距离极近的缘故，柳沢身上淡淡的alpha的气息令他身体瘫软。注意到这一点的神崎有希子急忙跑过来把赤羽业拉了起来。"谢谢。"赤羽业深呼吸几口使自己冷静下来，便往门外跑去。

4.

赤羽业和神崎有希子的逃亡并不顺利。离开实验室后，不熟悉路线的他们很快遇到了数十名追兵。

"分头跑！"神崎有希子对赤羽业喊道。两人迅速在岔道处各自向一个方向跑去。发情期的omega身体素质固然弱，但经过了乌间惟臣体能锻炼的他们应付这种情况看起来相对没有那么糟糕。再加上他们遇上的追兵似乎都是普通的beta实验员，所以在赤羽业回头发现他已经看不到敌方的身影时，他在拐角处撞上了另一个也在快速运动的物体。

他甚至还没有来得及抬头看清是谁，对方身上的味道就已经令他全身的细胞都兴奋起来了。

不知道该算是好运还算是倒霉，赤羽业撞上了正在寻找人质的浅野学秀。

—只想紧紧缠绕住他的身体，只想被他狠狠地填满。

干！赤羽业摇了摇头甩掉这些可怕的念头。发情期就这么淫/荡吗？比起这个，令他感觉更糟糕的是，之前那些不舒服的感觉似乎在瞬间就十分不听话的摆脱了他对它们的束缚，自己身体对浅野学秀的信赖感令赤羽业感到可怕。

"是你？"浅野学秀见到来人是赤羽业，感到心里一块石头落地—还好没有撞到敌方士兵，自己刚刚在拐角处的行为确实太莽撞了一些。

不过他很快就没有心情去想这些事情了。因为赤羽业踉踉跄跄地向他走来，将他扑倒在地。仿佛打开了开关一般，对方的omega信息素向他劈头盖脸地倾泻。似乎已经失去了意识的赤羽业捧着他的脸轻轻啃咬、舔舐着，同时扭动着腰，摩擦着两人的下/体。

浅野学秀承认自己很可耻的硬了。

能感到自己的alpha信息素正在疯狂地向外释放着，浅野学秀叹了口气—看来这次是逃不过了。不过，至少不能在这里。强行屏蔽掉身上黏腻的水声，浅野学秀依稀听见了其他人的脚步声。

刚刚经过的一个地方似乎可以暂时避避。

他用力把压在身上四处乱摸的赤羽业推开，将他打横抱起，向目的地跑去。

5.

"会往那边跑吗？""应该是，我好像听见声音了。"两名穿着实验室白色大褂的男人注意到了他们左手侧黑暗的通道，通道大约长十米，没有开灯，所连接的两侧走廊的光线仅仅微弱地照亮了通道两端。

其中一名男人从随身携带的手提包中掏出一个手电筒，通道瞬间被照亮。"一个人也没有，他不至于躲在地底下吧？"另一名男人质疑道。

持手电筒的男人摇了摇头："我们还是从这里穿过去吧。"

浅野学秀双手死死捂住赤羽业的嘴，在听到脚步声渐渐消失后，他才稍稍送了口气—在经过通道时无意间发现的这条窄缝恰能容纳他们两人，而且那两个人确实太疏忽了。真是幸运。

忽然感觉掌心被湿润的舌头扫过，浅野学秀霎时满脸通红。现在他们的姿势更加尴尬了。由于位置狭窄，所以两人的身体正紧紧地贴合在一起。把意识完全交给本能的赤羽业分明就是一头发情的野兽。

不过，身为alpha的我，在这方面是绝对不会输给你的哦。

赤羽业仰头吻上浅野学秀，浓醇的信息素快速地通过口腔在两人之间传递着。Omega的信息素对alpha来说永远都是最好的催情剂，两人的舌头仿佛多年不见的好友一般亲密的缠绕在一起，唾液的搅拌发出引人遐想的水声，然而在发情状态下的两人吻的忘我，完全忘却了周遭一切。

浅野学秀一只手扯开业的上衣，另一只手则在他的腰间抚摸。赤羽业也仿佛不甘示弱般地在扯着对方的衣服，后颈处隐隐约约能看到小块突起的信息腺，敏感的腺体部位的皮肤仅仅是感受到浅野学秀温热的鼻息就开始喧嚣发烫。

轻轻的咬上信息腺，怀里的人正如他所预料的一阵痉挛。他一把褪下业的长裤，隔着内裤揉捏着业的性器。

浅野学秀忽然感到下体一凉。赤羽业即使在这种失神状态似乎也没有完全服从他的掌控，他的长裤以及内裤都被对方一把扯下，突然暴露在空气中的炽热的性器一阵颤动。

男性Alpha的性器一向傲人。但浅野学秀分明看到赤羽业眼中流露出了不屑—你这小子是故意的吗？他在心里冷笑着—想自讨苦吃一定要用这种方式？一根手指忽然滑进赤羽业的内裤，插进他下方已经湿润的洞穴，快速翻搅着。他其实也毫无经验，更不好意思在图书馆查阅这方面的相关知识，去询问A班的那帮拼命学习的人就更不用说了。而且，在浅野学峯的管教下，他更不可能在房间里像其他同龄男生一样偷偷放映小电影—不过，人类祖先所遗传下来的本能，完全是最好的老师。

从未被如此对待的赤羽业显然不能忍受这种突然的刺激，口中轻轻泻出几声呻吟。这声音仿佛猫爪般轻轻挑逗着学秀。一股热血冲上脑门，学秀拔出手指，一把撕烂了业的内裤，粗壮的性器就这么直接对准穴口插了进去。

"呃—"两人同时发出相当痛苦的压抑的声音。这时浅野学秀才感到有些后悔。没有进行充分扩张的阴道由于强烈的刺激而紧紧收缩，性器被挤压的生疼，根本就不可能有下一步的动作。赤羽业显然也不好受，生理性产生的泪水直接顺着脸颊滑落，腿无意识地缠绕在学秀的腰间。

然而发情期的omega的身体是最适合情事的，这种尴尬的局面没有维持多久，下体快速分泌的分泌液充分起到了润滑作用。在感觉稍微舒适一些后，赤羽业凑至学秀耳边轻声催促道："快点、动—"

学秀自然也不需要他的催促，耳边的热气令他一阵战栗。由于空间狭窄，运动起来后，每次性器仿佛都能顶到子宫口。

"你…轻、啊、轻点—"赤羽业紧紧捂住自己的脸，由于没有攀附着学秀的肩在冲撞中难以控制平衡而靠着墙—剧烈动作带动的快感甚至令他忽视了摩擦带来的痛感。"不是你叫我快点的吗？" 学秀抓紧对方的腰继续动作。

随着频率的加快，业的呻吟声越来越大，学秀也在不断地喘息着。即使是仅仅只是持续着这样机械的活塞运动，两人都感到无尽的快感。只感到眼前有些发白，等反应过来时，学秀已经将自己的精液如数注入了业的阴道，粗大的阴茎同时他体内成结—狠狠地咬下信息腺，注入信息素。

—标记完成。

"那边！我好像听到那边有什么声音！"听到远处地方的声音，浅野学秀吃了一惊急忙整理好自己和再度陷入昏迷的赤羽业的衣物夺路而逃。

【TBC】


End file.
